1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chassis assembly having improved grounding performance, and a plasma display apparatus including the chassis assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses using liquid crystal displays or plasma display panels are presently used widely to display images. Flat panel display apparatuses have superior characteristics in terms of image quality, thickness and weight, they have a wide viewing angle with large screen, and they are easily fabricated and enlarged.
In order to fabricate a lightweight flat panel display apparatus, the thickness of the chassis which supports the plasma display panel should be reduced, or a lightweight material should be used to fabricate the chassis. However, if the thickness of the chassis supporting a large plasma display panel is excessively thin, insufficient support is provided for the large plasma display panel. Therefore, when the thickness of the chassis is reduced, structural stability is also reduced. Aluminum is generally used to form the chassis, but the chassis can also be formed of a plastic material. However, when the chassis is formed of plastic material, the chassis is non-conductive, and thus, grounding of a circuit unit cannot be performed through the chassis.